First Date
by makkomakorin
Summary: About their first date since their start dating. One-shot. Fluff.


**A/N Konnichiwa minna. This is one-shot story about Nico and Maki first date. Enjoy.**

Nico was currently waiting outside of Nishikino's mansion, leaning against the wall, waiting for the wealthy first year to meet her at the entrance. They promise to meet up there for their first date. Nico is wearing some black frilly mini-skirt together with maroon shirt, matching up with nearly transparent black shawl on her neck, a brown coloured wedge sandals and a small pink handbag on her shoulder.

While Nico was waiting, she took out her handphone from her handbag, wanting to kill some time. She decide to play School Idol Festival while waiting. After she's done with Daring! EXPERT mode song, she could hear footstep growing louder, coming to her way. She look up from her handphone and saw the redhead finally there to meet her.

"Took you long enou-" Nico stumble on her words when she saw what Maki is wearing. Maki is wearing a short cream pants, matching with green off-the-shoulder top blouse, black knee boots and patent bag.

"S-Sorry. I had hard time to decide on what to wear. Been trying every outfit till I lost track of the time. Sorry Nico-chan." Maki apologized to Nico who is still having her mouth slightly open, still in awe.

"Nico-chan?" Maki wave her hands in front of Nico's face.

Nico snap from her awe. "I-Its okay though. I manage to kill sometime too playing SIF." Nico said, trying to avert her eyes from the redhead, slightly blushing, slowly putting her handphone inside her handbag. 'S-She's sooooo cuteeeeee.' Nico scream internally.

"A-Anyway, lets go. Or we will miss the movie." Nico walk towards Maki and took her hands, intertwine them together, ready to go.

Maki blush from Nico's act. "Uh.. Umm is it okay for us to hold hand? What if someone from our school saw us?" Maki still felt embarrased at the thought if someone from the school saw them holding hand, especially their idol group members, μ's.

"I don't care if anyone saw it though. With that people will know that you are mine Maki-chan." Nico brought Maki's hand up to her own lips, kissing it.

Maki blush very red at Nico's bold act. "S-Stupid Nico-chan." The scarlet haired girl still keep her tsundere act in action.

Nico smile. "Lets go already or we will really miss our movie." Maki give up and just let Nico lead her.

They finally reach the cinema in Akiba. Both of them look at the list of movies that are showing today. "What genre did you want to watch Maki-chan? Should we go for the romance one?" Nico ask, still looking at the list.

"I don't want romance, its too cheesy. Mmm how about this?" Maki pinpoint the title to Nico, its historical movie.

"Ehh I don't want some boo-ringgg stuff like this. Enough with the historitical stuff I'm learning in class, that alone already drive me crazy." Nico said, rejecting Maki's suggestion.

"Geez then what are we going to watch? Maki let Nico choose. "Hmm hmm. How about horror?" Nico said, facing the redhead.

"E-Ehh horror!? C-Can you even handle scary stuff Nico-chan. D-Don't start clinging to me if you are afraid later." Maki said, trying to hide the fact that she's a bit scaredy-cat but Nico saw through her.

"Eheh~ Maki-chan are you afraid to watch some horror movie." Nico began to grin, teasing the redhead.

"S-Stupid. I am not! Things like ghost and stuff doesn't exist anyway." Maki said it, still being all tsundere.

"Heh then its decided, we will watch this." Nico walk to the counter and bought the ticket. Maki didn't manage to stop her since she walk to fast to the counter.

'I can't wait to have Maki all clingy to me because she's afraid. Hehe.' Nico grin mischievously.

Nico finish buying the tickets. "The movie will start in about 5 minutes. Do you want to grab some popcorn Maki-chan?"

"Just buy the set that have one medium size popcorn and one carbonated drink is enough." Maki said.

"You sure love sharing with me Maki-chan. Hehe." Nico grin, teasing Maki.

"T-That's not it. I just thought one should be enough since I always can't finish drinking it all. It would be a waste." Maki give her reason. Some of it still true, she really can't finish her drinks and end up it being thrown away with half of the content still inside the can. But she also would love to share the drink with Nico, since that will be an indirect kiss, and she would really like that. Though she definitely won't say that to that 3rd year face.

"Okay then. I will go buy it." Nico said, going to the counter and purchase the set.

By the time Nico finish purchasing, the hall to their seat are already open. So they went to enter the hall and find their seats. They seat at the couple seating, at the end of the upper right corner of the hall.

"Why did you choose this seating Nico-chan. Its not at the center at all." Maki complain.

"So that its easier for me to do this and that to you and no one would see it." Nico grin mischievously.

"Y-You what are you thinking you stupid Nico-chan! Uhh. We are here to watch movie, not doing some pervert stuff." Maki said, even though its dark, Nico could see Maki blushing.

"Ehh I never said I would do pervert stuff. I mean I can let you hug me to the fullest when you are scared, and no one will see you." Nico said, still grinning.

"W-Who's going to get scared. Stupid Nico-chan." Maki pout.

By the time they sit down, the hall start to play the advertisement already. Nico look around. "There sure don't have a lot of people today." Nico start to eat the popcorn.

"Hey the movie does not even start yet why are you eating that popcorn already." Maki said while taking a sip from the drink.

"Well you are one to talk." Nico continue eating the popcorn while the advertisement still displaying on the screen.

"Its because I'm thirsty from all those walking." Maki put the can in the can holder, in between she and Nico.

"Maki-chan, say aahhh~" Nico trying to feed the redhead with the popcorn.

"U-Uehh. Uhh. Umm." Maki still hesitated a little bit.

"Come on Maki-chan, my hands are tired already."

'Uh fine.' Maki open her mouth, letting Nico putting the popcorn inside it. Nico put the popcorn, and watch the 1st year munching on them. Nico purposely put the popcorn clumsily, so several pieces of the popcorn is on Maki's cheek, near the lips.

"Maki-chan, you have got some bit on you cheek." Nico lean over, and lick Maki's cheek, getting rid of the pieces of popcorn. While she at it, she slowly move her lips from Maki's cheek and put it on Maki's lips, kissing the redhead. She put her hand on Maki's ear, putting the strand of hair that get in the way behind Maki's ear. Maki who was caught in the mood, kiss Nico back. Nico's tongue brush against Maki's lips, asking for entrance. Maki open her mouth slightly, letting the third year exploring her mouth. Nico play around in Maki's mouth, tasting every single part in it, she could taste the popcorn inside of Maki's mouth. Maki also put her own tongue inside of Nico's, exploring Nico's mouth. Nico moan inside of Maki's mouth, luckily the voice is muffled so no one hear it. And also their seating are a bit far away from other people, so its safe to be a little noisy.

After a few minutes, both of them broke apart, trying to catch a breath. "G-Geez Nico-chan." Maki said, Nico could see the redhead blushing.

"Hehh. Why? You kiss back too right. And even manage to make me moan. You are a very good kisser Maki-chan." Nico blushing a bit. She still can't believe she moan just now. 'That feels so good that I can't help myself from moaning.' Nico thought, breathing hard.

When they still look at each other, the advertisement on the screen is over. The light on each side of the hall is switched off, alerting the audience the movie is about to start. Nico pull berself back, and lean against her seat. "Well, lets enjoy this Maki-chan. You can cling to me if you are afraid. I don't mind at all~" Nico start to eat her popcorn again.

"W-Who's going to get afraid. If you start to hug me because you are afraid I don't care anymore." Maki said.

After a few seconds, the movie start. At the beginning of it, nothing scary happen so both of them just relax on their seat, enjoying the movie. In the middle of it, the horror part start to began, Maki gulp when she could hear some scary music in the background, alerting the audience something scary about to appear. 'Uhh I don't like this. What if I get surprised and start to cling to Nico-chan. She for sure will laugh at me. Gotta keep your cool Maki!' Maki thought. And then as she feared, the ghost appear suddenly, this nearly make Maki scream, but she still maintain her cool. What surprise her the most is the girl next to her start to cling to her tightly. 'N-Nico-chan?' Maki look at her side, and from the dim light that coming from the screen, she saw Nico's scared face. 'Heh so she's also a scaredy cat huh. Acting all high and mighty before and now she's like this.' Maki smile, forgetting about the movie at all, enjoy being cling tightly by the petite girl. Then another scary part appear suddenly, Nico scream like most of the audience in there, her hug around Maki's arm are getting tighter and tighter. 'Ahh I really enjoy looking at her getting scared like this. She's so cute.' Maki really enjoying herself, don't care about the content of the movie anymore, being in her own world.

After an hour, the movie finally end. Nico had already release her grip from Maki 10 minutes before the movie end since at that part, everything is revealed that the ghost is just someone trying to play a prank with the main actor. "W-What's with this stupid movie. Its not scary at all." Nico said, trying to act all high and mighty again.

"Heh. Then who is the one who start clinging tightly around me that make my arm red like this." Maki show her arm to Nico, revealing some redness because of a certain someone was holding into it too strong.

"W-Wha. T-That's not me. A-Anyway lets get out, I'm hungry already. Its lunchtime." Nico blusing very red, try to change the topics.

Maki smile at Nico 'Well anyway I did enjoy myself, despite it being a horror movie which I rarely enjoy at all.' Maki thought. "Lets go then." Maki said, grabbing Nico's hand and walking down the hall to the exit door. Nico just follow Maki's lead.

"So. Where are we going to have lunch? How about McDonald?" Nico ask.

"Hey its a date and you want to bring your girlfriend to a fast food store? That's rude Nico-chan." Maki pout.

"Uh then how about family restaurant?" Nico give another suggestion.

"Mmm that's fine I guess. Lets go."

They enter one of the family restaurant nearby. The waiter lead them to their seat, it is at the end of the restaurant. Maki sit opposite to Nico, facing the whole restaurant. The waiter leave the menu to them and leave them alone for a while for them to decide on their meal. After both of them decided, Maki raise her hand, alerting the waiter that they had decided on their meal. The waiter come to their service and take their order.

After the waiter leave, Maki start to talk about the movie again. "I see that a certain someone is afraid of horror movie." Maki smirk.

"W-What are you talking about. I don't get it." Nico try to brush off Maki's statement.

"Hehe I should record that moment. Unfortunately I'm too engrossed by looking at you that I forget to take picture. You are so cute when you are scared Nico-chan." Maki tease Nico.

"W-Wha. Maki-chan is a bully!" Nico pout and turn her face to the other side, not facing Maki.

'Cute' Maki thought. Maki then reach up Nico's hand that are on the table, giving it a gentle squeeze. Nico still being stubborn, don't want to face Maki even though when Maki squeeze her hand it do make her heart thumping like crazy.

Maki smile 'Ohoh, being stubborn I see.' Maki then stood up from her seat and move to sit beside Nico.

This startle Nico even more that she forget that she is sulking. "W-Wha. Why are you sitting here." Nico blush very red.

"Why? Am I not allowed to sit next to my girlfriend that are pouting and sulking and making ugly face here." Maki still teasing the petite girl.

"Uh Maki-chan I hate you!" Nico blurt out the word.

Maki smile, of course she know Nico doesn't mean it at all. But she decided to stop teasing the girl, feeling bad for the 3rd year. If there are alone, of course Maki would hug and kiss the girl already. But she do realize they are in public so Maki hold back her desire to embrace the girl beside her by just giving quick kiss on her hands. "Sorry for teasing you so much Nico-chan. Its because you are too cute." Maki apologized to Nico. "Will you forgive me?" Maki now making a puppy eyes, asking Nico to forgive her.

"Uh. If you are making that face how can I not forgive you." Nico said, averting her eyes from Maki cute puppy eyes.

"Tehe~ I know you would forgive me Nico-chan." After she finish saying that, the waiter come, bringing their drinks and meals. Maki release her hand from Nico. After finish putting the plates and glasses on the table, the waiter leave them alone. "Okay then, lets eat Nico-chan. Itadakimasu~"

Once they are done eating Maki ask Nico where they will go next. Nico think hard and decided to go to arcade. Maki pay for the meal and both of them walk to the arcade, about 5 minutes walk from the family restaurant. There Nico begin to approach her favorite game, the claw crane machine. Maki does not understand what so fun about that, so she ask Nico.

"What's so fun about this game anyway?" Maki look a bit bored.

"Its fun because it test your motor skill and if you manage to get the prize it would be self satisfaction." Nico explain proudly, inserting coin in the coin slot, ready to play the game.

Maki just watch Nico concentrating on playing the game. With one try she manage to grab the pink teddy bear. "Yeay! I manage to get this in one try. Am I awesome Maki-chan?" Nico proudly show her prize to Maki.

Maki just smile. She love watching happy Nico. And then Nico shove the teddy bear to her. "I want you to have this Maki-chan."

"E-Eh. Why?" Maki ask, surprise by the sudden present.

"Because I want you to have something that you get from me with you 24 hours. Just hug this when you sleep and imagine you are hugging Niconi okay." Nico smile happily.

"Geez Nico-chan. Being all sweet like this. You are making me love you more you know." Maki blush, taking the teddy bear from Nico and hug it tightly.

"Ehehe you are my girlfriend after all. So, where are we going next? Now I will let you choose the place." Nico ask Maki.

"Hmm. Lets go to the park. I'm craving for some crepe."

"Okay. Lets go." They hold hand and walk to the nearest park.

Once they reach there, they go to the empty bench. Nico ask Maki, "What flavor do you want Maki-chan?"

"Chocolate banana custard for me please."

"Roger my lady. Wait here okay." Nico leave Maki at the bench alone, went to buy crepe at the crepe stall.

Maki was playing with the teddy bear that Nico had give her then some guy approach her.

"Are you Nishikino-san." The spiky haired guy ask her.

Maki raise her head and look at the guy. "Who are you?"

"Ah. You might forget about me already. Its me, Daisuke. Your classmate during middle school. Remember?"

Maki try to remember that. But she tend to be really forgetful about person she's not interested so yeah, she forget. "Nah I don't remember at all."

"Haha poor me. I even confess to you yet you don't even remember me." He said.

Maki was a bit surprise. 'Did I had been confessed before? I seriously can't remember. Whatever.' "So what do you want." Maki ask him.

"Just saying hi. Are you alone? I could accompany you." The guy try to flirt with Maki.

"Nah I'm with someone so could you please leave me alone." Maki trying to get rid of the guy. 'So annoying.'

"Oh where is this someone. I don't see anyone here." The guy still being persistent.

"She go buy some crepe." Maki lazily answer him.

"Oh with a friend I see. I thought you are with your boyfriend. Then I can accompany you till she come back." The guy sit beside Maki.

The guy rambling about something to Maki but Maki don't even felt like listening. 'Uh I hate this. Nico-chan come back faster please.'

Then she heard Nico's voice, "Excuse me. What are you doing sitting beside my girlfriend?" Maki look at the source of the voice. She could see Nico with both of her hand occupied with crepe. Maki felt relieved.

"Eh. Girlfriend? What are you guys, lesbian or what." The guy chuckle.

"Yeah we are gay with each other so what? Can you please leave us alone?" Nico harshly said that to that guy. She's mad and felt a bit jealous when she saw some guy try to flirt with her girlfriend.

"Ek. Uh. Okay. Sorry." The guy finally leave them alone.

"Thank you Nico-chan. He's being persistent that I don't know how to get rid of him." Maki thank Nico for coming to her rescue.

"Hmmph. Do you even know him Maki-chan?" Nico ask, giving chocolate banana custard crepe to Maki.

"He said he's someone from my class during middle school. But honestly I don't remembr at all." Maki took a bite from her crepe. "And he said he had confess to me before."

Nico who was munching on her strawberry cream crepe, choke a bit when she heard that. "He what?"

"He had confess to me before." Maki repeat her word.

Upon hearing that, Nico could feel jealousy filling her heart. She went silent for a while. Maki who found Nico's acting a bit odd ask her, "Nico-chan? Are you mad or what?"

"I'm not mad. Just.. A bit jealous." Nico said, slowly begin to eat her crepe again.

"Aww Nico-chan. I didn't even remember that till he told me that you know. Come on, don't be like this okay. Here, have a taste of my crepe." Maki give her crepe to Nico. Nico hesitant a bit but still took a bite anyway. Maki smile. 'Jealous Nico-chan is cute too.'

"May I have a taste of your crepe Nico-chan?" Without waiting for Nico's permission, Maki lean over and took a bite. Nico blush very red at that. Maki look at Nico, "Delicious." She smile and pull herself back and start to eat her own crepe again. 'Geez Maki-chan are you trying to seduce me or what.' Nico thought to herself, still blushing.

They finally finish eating their crepe. Maki look at her watch. "I guess its time to go home Nico-chan."  
>"Uhuh. Lets go home. The sun nearly set already. I will walk you home first."<p>

Both of them walk to Maki's house together, while holding hand of course. Finally they reach Maki's house. "So I will see you tomorrow at school. Thank you for today Nico-chan." Maki lean towards Nico and peck her on the lips. Nico blushing ver very red. Maki grin happily, "Goodnight Nico-chan. Be careful on your way home okay." She then wave goodbye to Nico and enter her house.

Nico still dazing in front of the entrance. 'Maki-chan sure become more bold now. Uh. But I like that. Ehehe.' Nico then walk home.

After Maki done eating dinner and took a bath, she lay down on her bed, getting ready to sleep. She took the pink teddy bear she got from Nico and hug it tightly. 'I really had fun today. I love you Nico-chan.' Maki smile and after a few seconds, she doze off, while hugging the teddy bear.

**A/N Awawa I end up making this story too long. Uh. I hope you guys like it. Thank you for reading. **


End file.
